Overleg:Huis van de Raad
Wow. Proficiat! Beste gemeentehuis in Libertas tot nu toe :). Zo aantrekkelijk dat ik zelfs zit te denken om in de Newportse politiek te gaan (indien mogelijk) :p 25 jun 2008 19:51 (UTC) :Dankjewel! Een Newportse politicus worden is geen probleem, maar dan moet je wel eerst een Newportse inwoner worden, hehe. MilesColtrane 25 jun 2008 19:57 (UTC) :: :|. Had ik die wet maar laten staan met staatsleiders 4 huizen :p. Betekent dat ik mijn huis in CL-S of in de Oude Wijk moet gaan opgeven. Hmmm... 25 jun 2008 20:05 (UTC) ::: Hoera! Super dat je nu ook een officiële Newporter bent, Alexandru!!! MilesColtrane 25 jun 2008 20:57 (UTC) ::: In verband met die Newportse politiek: wat dacht je van een soort van kleine Newportse-gemeenteraad? Of je kunt ook gewoon jezelf wethouder maker, van wat ben je volledig vrij in... MilesColtrane 25 jun 2008 20:59 (UTC) ::::Steeldert :P --OWTB 26 jun 2008 04:49 (UTC) :::::"There are no original ideas. There are only original people." - Barbara Grizzuti Harrison :P Is trouwens (voorlopig) maar een idee. En ik heb de grootste moeite dat Limburgs (?) te lezen lol. MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 08:23 (UTC) ::::::Ziezo, klaar is Kees. MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 09:45 (UTC) Je doet heel mooi werk, Miles! We kunnen zien dat we een nieuwe waardige gebruiker erbij hebben :D (al kandidaat gesteld voor de parlementsverkiezingen?) 26 jun 2008 10:24 (UTC) Gemeenteraad Ik ben net een nieuwe inwoner geworden ;) Ik zou graag zetelen in de gemeenteraad, maar waar kan ik me aanmelden? Greenday2 26 jun 2008 12:58 (UTC) :Leuk dat je een inwoner geworden bent, zeg! En zoals ik zie, ben je er zelf al uit geraakt hoe je in de gemeenteraad komt. Je mag ook best voorzitter zijn, hoor. ;) MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 13:47 (UTC) :: Al geeft me er zo te zien in gezet ;) Als je er op staat :P Greenday2 26 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::: Hierbij hebben de inwoners van Newport u verkozen tot voorzitter van de gemeenteraad. Proficiat! :P Wat is Alexandru snel. MilesColtrane 26 jun 2008 13:59 (UTC) :::: :p (ben ook niet voor niks een racer --> Quantas Team ;-) ) 26 jun 2008 14:00 (UTC) :::::Whahaa Greenday2 26 jun 2008 14:02 (UTC) Ik ben ook net hier, wil ook wel gemeenteraadslid worden. Hoe kom ik erin? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:30 (UTC) :Je naam op Newport zetten. 27 jun 2008 19:32 (UTC) ::En zo is het gemeentebestuur van Newport alweer een beetje democratischer geworden. :P MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:55 (UTC) ::: :p 27 jun 2008 20:00 (UTC) Nieuws Leuk gedaan :) (als je wenst, kun je ook een kleine lokale krant oprichten. Zodra het LMI af is kun je daarin ook het Newportse weer vermelden, gebeurtenissen in Newport, etc.) 27 jun 2008 19:11 (UTC) :Alweer bedankt. ;) Eerst dacht ik alleen nieuws ivm het gemeentehuis te melden, maar nieuws voor het hele dorp leek me ook wel leuk. Een kleine lokale krant zou daarvoor ideaal zijn. Al wacht ik er nog even mee, jouw hulp zou ik dan zeker kunnen gebruiken en weten te appreciëren!!! Voor daarmee te beginnen, zou ik Newport graag een goeie feestdag of jaarlijks feest geven. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::Een zomerfestival dus? :D (of je w8 tot september - jubileum) 27 jun 2008 19:39 (UTC) :::Zomerfestival is ook leuk... Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:42 (UTC) ::::Goed idee, jongens! Dan zouden, onder andere, artiesten van m'n platenmaatschappij kunnen komen optreden. :P MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:06 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad, en dan zijn er ook allerlei leuke dingen enz, net zoals bij Kwakoe, maar niet zoiets, maar dan anders, je weet toch wel wat ik bedoel? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 20:08 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk het, maar dan zouden we wel iets kleiner moeten beginnen, volgens mij, en niet te veel hooi op onze vork nemen. Zes weken zoals Kwakoe lijkt me bijvoorbeeld al een beetje te veel van het goede. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:16 (UTC) :::::::Deuh... 2 weken ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 20:17 (UTC) Schone Tieren en TahR78's lekkernijen Ze zijn van hetzelfde moederbedrijf :P Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) Wanneer ben je gemeenteraadslid? Als je inwoner en burger bent? 21 mei 2009 08:48 (UTC) :Inwoner en burger is hetzelfde. Dus ja, iedereen in Newport mag stemmen (wel het meest democratische ;)) --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 08:53 (UTC) ::Goed ^^ 21 mei 2009 08:56 (UTC) Geïnteresseerd in een ambassaad van Nýttfrón? (Nieuwvromen dan :P) --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:40 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. In het Nieuwe Gemeentehuis krijg je het recht om een plekje uit te zoeken. --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:06 (UTC) Hoezo communistische/fascistische benadering? De staat regelt of iemand iets mag inzenden! Hahahaha :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:22 (UTC) :De staat kijkt of het mee wil doen aan zo'n contest, net zoals in Europa. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:26 (UTC) ::Tsss... (zo officieel is 't nu ook weer niet :P) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:28 (UTC) :::We apen graag Europa na ^^ 24 mei 2009 20:29 (UTC) ::::Grappig dat Nieuwvromen (Nyttfron#Politiek) Newport fascistisch noemt. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:31 (UTC) :::::Zien. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:32 (UTC) ::::::Hahahah :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:33 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb mijn kandidaat. De tekst ff vertalen en done :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:36 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahah :D Goed zo! :D Je krijgt zeker punten van Nýttfrón (district)! :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) :::::::::Of dit, zelfde melodie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FArsdMztP4&feature=related --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:46 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahahahahahaha :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:46 (UTC) ::::::::::: ">"? :S origineel blijft beter... --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:53 (UTC) "Zigeuners en de UFO" >>> --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 21:03 (UTC)